


Of failed stargazing and first kisses

by sapphi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2pItaPru, Camping, Fluff, M/M, Pru2pIta - Freeform, Stargazing, Teen AU, Very short Drabble, aph rare pair week 2019, guci, ish, like really soft fluff, lucigil - Freeform, oblivious Luciano and a Gil who can't flirt, or shall I say, you know when your ship is a canoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphi/pseuds/sapphi
Summary: A teenage Gil tries to orchestrate a romantic, gay, coming of age moment.And epically fails.





	Of failed stargazing and first kisses

"I think that's, like, the Northern star."  
  
"Gilbert, that's a plane."  
  
He put on his glasses and focused on the flickering moving light, responding with a surprised "huh!". When he'd said that he didn't see well without his glasses, Luciano thought he just couldn't read small print. But after Gilbert cried miserably, completely convinced that the object in his palm was an injured possibly dying butterfly and not a flower petal, how dare you, Luciano realised that Gil's definition of "I can't see that well" was "I could hug a hedgehog because I'd mistake it for a bunny."  
  
Not that Gilbert would confess he actually very much didn't  plan to hug a hedgehog. He had a deeply rooted desire to always seem like he knew what was going on and that he knew what he was doing. Which would've been an annoying trait if Gilbert's execution of it wasn't so cute.  
  
"I think I've got a mosquito bite on my butt."  
  
Luciano suddenly considered retracting the statement. "Well, that sounds like a you problem."  
  
"And I'm cold."  
  
"Yes. That's what camping usually is like. Cold and with insects. And with at least one person who would die on their own."  
  
There was a sigh, but not an annoyed one. Gilbert wrapped an arm around Luciano, blushing because of something Luciano mistook for the sudden intimacy. He wrapped an arm back around him reassuringly, "we've cuddled, Gil, this is fine. You can ask for body warmth."  
  
A low hum; that wasn't what Gilbert had meant, but it was fine. Clouds started to form, much to his dismay. He frowned in a way Luciano recognised from moments when a school project of his or a plan wasn't working out as he'd liked it to.  
  
"Gil?"   
  
A few droplets fell on his face.   
  
"I wanted us to-..."  
  
Luciano rubbed his shoulder. "I know."  
  
And, after an expression that shifted from confusion to slight shock to embarrassment to what seemed like relief, Gilbert replied, "You know what?"  
  
"You were looking forward to stargazing."  
  
"Oh. Oh, yea..."  
  
"We can try again next week. On a rooftop. It won't be as clear but it'll still be nice, right?"  
  
A nod. The rain became more actual rain and Luciano wanted to stand up and get into the tent but Gilbert took his hand and tugged him back down. Confused but not irritated, Luci decided to lie down next to him again. A little rain wouldn't kill them. "What's the matter?"  
  
Gil's lips were about to form words but then instead stopped.  
  
In a second, his hands were on Luciano's face and pulled him in and their lips met, warm and wet from the rain, nervous and shy. It was awkward, the position and the insect that was crawling over Luciano's arm, but only slightly. "You have no idea how lucky you are that you're so fucking adorable, you oblivious- egg. Bug. Bug egg." He stood up and shook his head, more to himself than to Luciano. It was only when he helped Luciano up and still didn't look at him that Luci realised. He hadn't kissed back.  
  
"Gil-" And he glanced back, a question on his face. Luciano paused. "... Can we try again?"  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"Kissing. Kiss me." The rain didn't seem so cold anymore to either of them.   
  
A smile grew on Gilbert's face. "No. You kiss  _me_."  
  



End file.
